Pan's Birthday Fic
by ConfettiCannon
Summary: A story Crissy - chan typed up for Pan on her birthday . SqualoxPan/OC. Smut? Yes, pretty much. Sorta...


Arigatou, Crissy - chan, for writing this for Pan's Birthday~! :D

I should've posted it directly on her birthday, not months later! DX

Pan's Birthday is August 13th, so... She's 16 in this one, not 15... OwO

**Don't own anything but PAN~.**

* * *

Soft sound of footsteps echoed throughout the hall, one's that the user was trying not to create as they made their way across the indoor alleyway. The small girl held in a giggle as she knelt down in front of a door, looking through the tiny keyhole.

"Ah-hah~."

Pan slipped out a key from her stolen uniform's pocket and held it up, her lips twisting up into a mischievous grin. With a quick turn of her wrist, she slipped in the key, and in a second the door clicked open. She set her hand on the cool wood and pressed on it, gritting her teeth at the creaking sound echoed faintly throughout the now room. Once there was enough room for a small dog to slip through, the spy crawled in, careful to not bump the door with her hips as she did so. Taking a chance, she stood and looked towards the figure lying on their bed to make sure she hadn't woke him up.

Luckily he had only shifted at the barely transparent noise; moving from his stomach and onto his back. It really was a nice sight, watching her partner sleep. The way his long, silver locks entangled with ivory sheets underneath his beautiful, lean body was simply breathtaking.

Blinking out of her daze, Pan turned towards the small closet she was at just the other day and began to step towards it. It was ironic how the reason she was there was the same reason why she'd get in trouble with said Varia member in the morning. She always had a passion for stealing other's clothes – and quite frankly the swordsman was getting tired of it.

That, however, didn't stop her from prancing around in the oversized clothing, didn't stop her from selling them whenever she owed Mammon money, and it sure as hell didn't stop her from turning the golden knob that was on his closet door.

"Here we go~." Pan giggled softly and reached up at the leather attire, gently taking it off of its hanger along with three other similar pairs. "Hehe~. Pan did a good jo-," Pan's breath hitched as she heard a stifled groan from behind her. She stiffened and turned her head to look at the bed, biting her lip so she had a better chance of keeping quiet.

Quickly the spy headed over to the foot of the mattress and peered over to look at the male's face, sighing lightly when his breathing was gentle again. She turned her heal and was about to take off, only to stop as a thought popped in her head.

"Hmm… Pan wonders if Squa - chan sleeps naked?"

Waiting a moment, Pan turned back to the Shark and leaned down, hooking her index finger over the thin sheet that was resting along his narrow waist. Her visible blue hue focused on her digits as she slowly, ever so slowly, started to slide it down. As soon as his stomach was shown, excitement bubbled up into Pan's stomach. Just a little more, and one of her many questions will be answered.

Sadly, it was not the answer she wanted it to be.

Mouth agape, Pan stood in slight disappointment as her eyes met with the same black leather pants she was holding in her arms. On the bright side, at least he exposed that sexy chest of his. She frowned and disappointingly poked at his belly button, squeaking when a firm hand caught her wrist.

"VOI!!!"

Pan flinched and snapped her head up, only to be face-to-face with the angered Italian.

"What are you doing, PAN?!"

"P-Pan was just trying to s-see if—"

Squalo gave off a fairly _sexy_, yet, scary looking smirk, one that made a shiver run up her spine.

"To see if I slept naked?" His smirk turned into a sneer in seconds, "What are you thinking, you want to get killed?"

Pan swallowed hard and shut her eyes, shivering slightly at the venom in his tone.

"G-gomen. P-pan will leave now…" She took a step back and went to do the same with her hand, only to stop as she was tugged forward. A loud squeak left her lips as she dropped the clothing in her arms, her eyes being able to catch the moment they fell to the carpeted floor.

Squalo looked down at her and adjusted her legs, licked his lips once she was straddling his waist.

"Who said you could go?"

Before Pan could respond, Squalo grinned and went to unbuckle the front part of her stolen jeans.

"Time for your birthday present."


End file.
